


Wait Until Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperation, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Force Wetting, M/M, Omorashi, non-consensual wetting, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Killua is forced to spend the night with Hisoka and Illumi, and while they're asleep, he gets stuck in quite an uncomfortable situation.





	Wait Until Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This contains pissing, and I am so sorry that I ever wrote this.

_Well, fuck._ Killua had been in some uncomfortable situations, but this was definitely up there. He was sandwiched between Hisoka and Illumi, and his bladder was slowly growing fuller. Illumi's eyes were wide open, but he was unmistakably asleep, and Hisoka was snoring loudly. Even if Killua wanted to sleep, Hisoka's snoring was loud enough to keep him up.

"Wake up, you motherfuckers." Killua yelled. He pressed his thighs together and tried to squirm, but Hisoka and Illumi's arms were pinning him down. Even in their sleep, Hisoka and Illumi were stronger than Killua, and that bothered the boy more than he could describe.

Killua's bladder was much fuller than a few minutes, or maybe even seconds ago, and he was almost ready to give up. However, Killua was being stubborn, and he refused to wet the bed, especially not at age thirteen. The boy screwed his eyes shut, tears beading in the corners.

"Oh, Gon~" Hisoka mumbled sleepily, before continuing to snore loudly. A thought occurred to Killua. _What if he's faking it?_ Killua didn't reject the idea whatsoever, he probably enjoyed watching the young boy squirm around in desperation. Hisoka proceeded to mumble something else, that Killua didn't hear, nor did he want to hear.

"Please, please let me out... I'm gonna piss myself." He whimpered, snaking his arms underneath Hisoka and Illumi's, and grabbing at his crotch, providing temporary relief from the discomfort. The annoying feeling returned, and Killua had to squeeze even harder to help him.

"Well, maybe that's exactly what we want~" Hisoka whispered, barely audible. A bit of both relief and hatred jolted through Killua. _That motherfucker._

"Let me out, you dick." Killua growled from the back of his throat. Hisoka chuckled and removed his arm from around Killua, who just stared at him with large eyes that just screamed the words "thank you". However, Killua's excitement was soon replaced with dread as he realized Illumi was still pinning him down.

 _No no no._ The boy was trying his best to wake Illumi up, repeatedly shaking him.

Suddenly, Killua's muscles relaxed for a moment, allowing a spurt of piss to escape him. _No no no._ Hisoka smiled at him and reached a hand down to feel the crotch of Killua's pajamas pants. He could feel the small bit of wetness, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I hate you guys..." Killua spat at Hisoka. He had never hated any one human more in his life, and he wanted to kill Hisoka right then and there. Hisoka didn't care, Hisoka never cared. The man pressed at Killua's bulging bladder and leaned in close to Killua's ear.

"I love you too~" Hisoka whispered. Killua's heart was pounding, and he felt as though he couldn't hold it in anymore. Killua was on the verge of giving up, but he continued to struggle underneath Illumi's arm.

Killua whimpered, his hand clamping down on his crotch through his cotton pajama pants. Tears were openly falling down Killua's bright red cheeks. He wanted to roll over to his side, but the sleeping Illumi wouldn't retract his arm. "Please, Illumi." The white haired boy begged quietly.

Hisoka pushed down even harder on Killua's bladder, and he felt another spurt of liquid escape him, this one lasting at least five seconds. The wetness began to spread a little, running from his crotch, down his inner thighs and around his ass. "No, stop. Please, Hisoka." Killua bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood, then he bit down even harder.

"Come on, just let it all out. It'll be so much easier~" Hisoka purred, leaning in even closer to Killua. The man pushed even harder against the boy's bladder, and he could feel the liquid just begging to pour out of him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Killua said, making a small whimpering noise from the back of his throat. _No no no._ Killua was honestly surprised he hadn't already lost control, but that surprise was short lived.

He knew he couldn't stop himself from leaking this time, and the wetness spread all around his crotch. Piss pooled around his ass, and he couldn't prevent the moan of relief from escaping his mouth. He spread his legs as much as he could in between Hisoka and Illumi.

The sheets and blankets were becoming soaked, to the point where it began soaking Hisoka and Illumi. "Oh no, Killu. You're getting me all wet~" Hisoka purred as Killua whimpered and whined, piss continuing to flow out of him. The sound of hissing, Killua's whimpers and Hisoka's heavy breathing were the only things that could be heard in the room.

The redheaded man pulled Killua closer, to the point where he could feel the liquid hissing against his leg. Hisoka moaned as the boy's stream died down, and he let out his last little whimper as it stopped completely. However, Killua's bladder was still half full, which just incited more dread in him.

 _Well, I'm already wet, so I might as well go all out._ He pushed a little bit, letting out even more fluid until he was totally emptied. Hisoka moaned even louder, his erection growing more obvious. He wrapped his arms around the boy, easily throwing Illumi's arms off of the boy.

"Look at this mess you made. It looks like we'll have to punish you~" Hisoka whispered. Illumi seemed to hear this, even in his sleep and immediately woke up. It took him a moment to process what had happened, but seeing how soaked Killua, him and Hisoka were, it was easy to see what had happened. 

"We're doing no such thing." Illumi groaned and turned to his other side before going back to sleep.


End file.
